Twisted
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione is frustrated by the fact that she's unable to tie jelly snakes into knots with her tongue. When Ginny does it effortlessly, she challenges her to show her just how useful the talent is. HrG, please remember to review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: ok chiicas, a similar one to this one came to me last night and I forgot about it, and was trying to remember it when I came up with this idea instead :D Pretty sure this is better lol, but iono. You guys will have to tell me what you think. It is unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes made. Special thanks to Devin for helping me figure out how to end it :) please remember to review when you're done!**

**

* * *

**

**Twisted**

Hermione was sitting in the middle of Ginny's bed, leaning back against the headboard as she was reading one of her favourite books, for what must have been the thousandth time – _Hogwarts, A History_. Next to her was an open packet of Muggle jelly snakes, and she was currently sucking on a red one. The boys and Ginny were outside, playing one last game of Quidditch before the school year started, and Hermione was enjoying the peace and quiet of sitting inside, for once; since Fred and George were outside, there weren't any of those worrying explosions sounding from their bedroom.

She was almost through with the fifth chapter of her book when she glanced down at the packet of snakes and frowned slightly.

When she was still going to school with Muggles, there had been this odd tradition of racing to see who could tie a jelly snake into a knot with their tongue the fastest. Hermione's friends had been exceptionally good at this, most of them able to do it within twenty seconds. Hermione, however, had never been able to quite get the hang of it, much to her friends' amusement. Despite them trying to teach her over and over again, Hermione was never able to tie the knot. This frustrated her to no ends, and she usually ended up chewing on the snakes angrily.

"I will master this stupid talent," she muttered to herself, marking her place in her book with her bookmark, and setting it aside. She searched for another red snake in the packet and held it up to her face, glaring at it for a second, before putting it in her mouth.

After a few seconds of struggling, she sighed exasperatedly and started chewing on it, glaring down at the packet next to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" an amused voice sounded from the door.

Hermione looked over to see Ginny standing there, leaning on the doorframe with a grin on her face.

"I'm trying to tie these stupid snakes into a knot with my tongue," Hermione grumbled, glaring back down at the packet again.

"How long have you been trying to do this?" Ginny asked, making her way across the room to sit down next to her.

"Since I was nine," she said, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to not be able to do it."

Ginny laughed and nudged her softly, "So, try again."

Hermione sighed and pulled out a blue snake this time. "You're going to laugh at me if I can't do it, aren't you?"

Ginny grinned again, "I'll try not to, if that makes you feel any better."

The brunette poked the redhead in the side, "I'd like to see you try to do it."

"Alright. You go first and then I'll see if I can do it," Ginny shrugged, picking up the packet. "What's the best flavour?"

"Red, but I ate all of them," Hermione said, looking at the blue snake in her hand closely. "Try a green one."

"Alright. Go on, then."

Hermione sighed and popped the snake into her mouth, moving her tongue around to try to make it form a loop. At one point, she thought she had, and got so excited that she ended up losing it. Finally, she surrendered to the snake, chewing on it angrily again.

Ginny giggled softly, "You're so cute when you can't do something after trying so hard."

Hermione shot a glare at her and poked her again. "You try it, then."

"Alright." Ginny popped the snake into her mouth, a look of intense concentration forming on her face. After a few seconds, she suddenly grinned and opened her mouth to pull one end of the snake out, a nice, tight knot formed in the centre.

"This sucks," Hermione pouted again, glaring at Ginny.

Ginny laughed and put the snake back inside her mouth and started chewing. "Come on, Hermione, it really isn't that difficult."

"I've been trying to do it for eight years now, and I still can't." Hermione sighed and looked at the packet of snakes again. "It's a useless talent anyway, I don't know why it frustrates me that I can't do it."

"It's not entirely useless," Ginny said, shrugging.

Hermione snorted softly, "Show me one thing you can do with it."

"I already showed you one thing," Ginny grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Show me something that's actually useful."

Ginny looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I want to know what's so damn good about this stupid talent."

"Alright," Ginny said, kneeling up and moving across to straddle Hermione's outstretched legs.

Hermione looked up at her with a very confused expression on her face.

"Close your eyes," Ginny said, taking Hermione's hands and placing them on her hips.

Hermione frowned at her for a second before closing her eyes, wondering what on earth Ginny was supposed to show her with her eyes closed.

A second later she felt soft, warm lips on hers. A wave of realisation and... excitement, she realised, washed over her as she responded to the kiss, revelling in the feel of Ginny sucking on her bottom lip. Ginny moved her hands up to cup at Hermione's cheeks as she opened her mouth to her, touching tongues and tasting the sweet essence of the snakes.

Hermione smiled slightly into the kiss as she fully realised why tying snakes into a knot with your tongue was a useful talent. Ginny's tongue entwined around hers and flickered softly, sending chills down Hermione's spine, making her pull Ginny closer.

Slowly, the kiss died down, and Ginny sat back, breathing a little harder and taking Hermione's hands in hers.

"Believe me now?"

Hermione opened her eyes and nodded. She smirked suddenly and said, "Perhaps you should just reinforce that belief."

Ginny grinned and leaned back down to kiss her again.

"But you need to teach me how to do it, too," Hermione said quickly.

The redhead laughed and kissed her lips gently, "I'm sure you'll be the model student."

**The End**


End file.
